A Twist of Fate
by cookie-dough
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER ADDED!!!! K, new summary. Totally AU, Cordy's pregnant and meets Angel for the first time under some very strange circumstances. Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Twist of Fate Author: cookie_dough Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk Spoilers: None, AU Rating: PG-13 Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them. Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cordelia could not believe her eyes. Three pregnancy tests later, and all of them confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend Derrick. They had just recently decided to move in together and now they were expecting a baby. Slightly teary eyed from the surprise she washed her hands and face and made her way downstairs to tell Derrick the good news.  
  
As she came down the stairs she heard him on the phone.  
  
'Yeah, I think I can make it into LA this weekend.'  
  
Something said on the other end of the phone made him laugh and when he turned around and saw Cordelia he hurried up the conversation.  
  
'Yeah, I'm gonna have to go, stuff to do, so I'll see you this weekend and we can go over the report. right, bye then.' He hung up the phone.  
  
'Cordelia.' He said slightly surprised, how long had she been standing there?  
  
'You have to work again this weekend?'  
  
'Sorry honey I have to, you know I work a lot out of LA.'  
  
Cordelia's face fell.  
  
'How about when I get back, we think about going away somewhere, just the two of us?'  
  
Her face brightened a bit as she looked up to him.  
  
'I think we really should be saving our money.'  
  
'Why?' he asked surprised.  
  
'Well, honey, I'm pregnant, we're gonna have a baby.' She ran to him and enveloped him in her arms.  
  
'Can you believe it?' she asked, still holding on to him.  
  
'Not really.' He said, his face hidden from her view, however if she had of seen it, it would have been blatantly obvious that he had no intention of wanting to keep this baby.  
  
'Oh this is going to be so great, what do you think?' she said letting go of him and looking into his eyes. Lying through his teeth, he replied.  
  
'This is fantastic news.' And pulled her into another hug. ~How the hell are you gonna get yourself out of this one Derrick~ he asked himself.  
  
*************************************  
  
Angel followed the real estate agent around the Hyperion hotel, the fourth one today and thankfully the last. Out of all the other hotels he'd seen this month, this one had caught his attention. Two hundred plus rooms, located in a good area, and was going cheap. Apparently they had been trying to sell it for years. They returned to the lobby, where the estate agent picked up his briefcase.  
  
'I'll take it.' Angel replied.  
  
'Good, I'll make a start on the paperwork and you can come by and sign it later.'  
  
'Great.' He said as he took a final look around and headed out the door.  
  
9 months later  
  
'You'll get use to it honey, we've only been here a month.' Said Derrick. He had been relocated to LA and so far Cordelia wasn't sure if she liked it here.  
  
'Yeah, and I have no friends to speak of.' Said Cordelia slightly angry.  
  
'Sure you do, what about Helen?'  
  
'Your receptionist?'  
  
'Sure, you two get along right?'  
  
'I've met her twice.'  
  
'See, I'm sure she likes you.'  
  
'Well its not as if I can go out and make any new friends, you won't even let me leave the house by myself.'  
  
'It's just, we haven't been here very long and you don't really know your way around and your pregnant.'  
  
'That is not an excuse!' she yelled at him.  
  
'I'm sorry honey, let me make it up to you, I'll take you out to dinner tonight, what do you say.' He smiled at her and she weakened and smiled back.  
  
'I'll call and make reservations.' He said as he hugged her then left the room.  
  
The Hyperion Hotel same day  
  
'Hey guys, do you mind, that furniture is expensive.' Angel called out to the workmen.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
A thin looking man in a suit and a hardhat came up to Angel, hotel building plans in hand.  
  
'How are things going, Jeff?'  
  
'Good, I mean I don't know where you got these guys from though.'  
  
'Yeah, I'll be glad if we can get it finished on time.'  
  
'Your staying here at the moment aren't you?'  
  
'Yeah, it's a good thing all of the rooms are finished, my new placed is being decorated, the house is nearly finished.'  
  
'Brand new house from scratch, phew that must of cost a bit.'  
  
'Not too bad, I sold the last hotel I did up a few months ago, and decided it was time to invest in a house myself.'  
  
'Well as long as you haven't got these guys working on your place, I think it should be finished on time.'  
  
'Yeah, catch you later Jeff.' Angel turned when he heard his name being called. It was a female voice, coming from the lobby door way.  
  
'Angel?'  
  
~Oh great her again. well I suppose I should give her a chance; we've only been on a couple of dates. And I mean she can't be that self-obsessed.can she? ~  
  
'Isabelle.'  
  
'I just thought I'd drop by and ask you out for dinner tonight.'  
  
'Um.yeah sure.'  
  
'Great, pick me up at eight?'  
  
'Sure.' She left, leaving Angel with a hotel full of builders and a completion date of a couple of weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN; Just to clear a few things up, this is completely AU, Cordy and Angel haven't met and Sunnydale never happened, also Angel is human.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Cordelia stood in front of the mirror making the final adjustments to her make up, when Derrick called up to her.  
  
'Cordelia, we're gonna be late, I've made reservations for eight.'  
  
'I'm coming, just let me get my bag.' She picked it up and made her way down the stairs, where Derrick stood holding her coat. They made their way out to the car and headed for the restaurant.  
  
  
  
Angel pulled his car up outside of Isabelle's apartment and rang the bell. She soon appeared and Angel walked her to the car.  
  
  
  
Derrick pulled the car up outside the restaurant and they made their way inside.  
  
'Reservations for Parker eight o'clock.'  
  
'Thank you sir, if you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your table.' They followed the waitress and sat down at table three.  
  
'Now can I get you any drinks before you order.'  
  
'Yes, I'd like a glass of red wine.'  
  
'And for you Miss?'  
  
'Just a mineral water thanks.'  
  
'I'll be right back with a menu and your drinks.'  
  
  
  
'Reservations for two at eight thirty.'  
  
'Yes sir and what's the name?'  
  
'Angel Hathaway.'  
  
'Right this way sir.' The waiter led them to table number eight, where they sat and ordered drinks, a white wine for Isabelle and a diet coke for Angel as he was driving.  
  
The night was moving fairly slowly; they had already had their first course and their main meal and were now waiting for their dessert. Isabelle had done a lot of the talking tonight, while Angel sat and contemplated running off before the dessert cart appeared. Now he remembered why he was going to stop dating her. It was not the fact that she talked so much, although that was a factor, it was the way she treated people, as if she only cared about herself. She had the waiter nearly in tears over the lateness of their meal and quality of service, and he was a grown man. Their desserts arrived and they finished them quickly. Angel wanted this night over as soon as possible. However something caught his attention on the other side of the restaurant, table three, a young woman was having an argument with her dinner guest.  
  
Table Three  
  
'Cordelia, there's something that I need to say.' Replied Derrick with a serious face.  
  
'Yes Derrick.'  
  
~Oh my God, this is it, he's going to propose~ thought Cordelia, trying to hide her excitement.  
  
~Come on Derrick, just say it, the sooner the better~ he said to himself.  
  
'We've been together for a while now ..and I care a lot about you ...'  
  
Cordelia couldn't help it, the smile was working its way across her face.  
  
'... but I think we should break up.'  
  
Cordelia's face fell.  
  
'Ah, ah what did you say?'  
  
'I think we should break up.'  
  
'Funny, that's what I thought you said.' Replied Cordelia, getting a little worked up.  
  
'Just calm down.'  
  
'Calm down, calm down. I'm carrying your baby and you just broke up with me, how else did you think I would react?' she yelled.  
  
'Cordelia, keep your voice down, your causing a scene.'  
  
'Oh, I'm causing a scene am I? Well I don't care.'  
  
Derrick looked nervously around the restaurant, trying to keep a low profile. While other people turned their focus to the scene in front of them. Derrick smiled to them and they carried on with their meals.  
  
'So that's it, you just want to break up with me for no good reason?'  
  
'Not exactly .. its just Melinda said ...'  
  
'Who's Melinda?' she yelled.  
  
'Well Melinda ... is my fiancée.'  
  
'Your What!'  
  
'And we're having a baby.'  
  
'Hello, I'm the pregnant one, carrying your child!'  
  
'I know, but we want to get married.'  
  
'And how long has this been going on, huh Derrick, days, weeks, months?!'  
  
'About ten months.'  
  
'That's why ... why you spend all your time here, isn't it ... isn't it!'  
  
'Yes!' he yelled looking up at her.  
  
'Oh my God, that's why we moved here ... so you could be with HER. Tell me Derrick, when is she due?'  
  
'In about a month.' Cordelia looked at him with disbelief. She got up and grabbed her coat and bag.  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'As far away from you as possible!' She walked away from the table, as the waiter approached Derrick.  
  
'Will that be cash or charge 'sir'?' Pronouncing the last word though clenched teeth. Derrick reached into his jacket for his wallet.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back on table eight, Angel decided to go and pay for the meal. Excusing himself from the table, he went to settle their bill.  
  
After paying he turned to leave the bar, when someone bumped into him, doubling over in pain.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry.' He apologised as he turned to see the young woman from table three, who was also heavily pregnant.  
  
'Ahhhrrggg!' She yelled.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'No, I've just broken up with my boyfriend, and I think I'm going into labour.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Ahhhrrggg! Pretty sure.'  
  
'Ah, my car's just out front, I'll take you to the hospital.'  
  
***********************************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did ya think? Please r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: K, just want to thank everyone for their feedback on the first two chapters, and I look forward to hearing more from you. I hope that everyone had a great Christmas and New Year.  
  
Beboppin' Betty: I'm glad you didn't like Derrick, so like you said, I did good on that one.  
  
Si.Crazy: Thank you for your encouraging feedback!  
  
Imzadi: I'll see what I can do about Lindsey.  
  
Born To Fire: Thanks for the feedback. I hope you got the email, and that it cleared everything up about Angel.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Do you think you can make it out to the car?' he asked her.  
  
'Ahhhhrrgggg!' She yelled doubling over in pain.  
  
'Here, let me help.' He said as he let the woman rest her weight on him as they made their way out of the restaurant.  
  
He took her to the Plymouth Belvedere, where he opened the door and helped her inside. Once she was safely in, he ran around the front of the car and jumped in behind the wheel. Starting the engine he pulled the car out of the car park and straight onto the road, earning a few honks and colourful language from the other motorists. Swerving to straighten up they were finally on their way to the hospital.  
  
He reached his hand over and placed it on her shoulder, glancing between her and the road.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'I will be if you keep your eyes on the road and we make it there in one piece, where did you learn how to drive ahhhhh!' She said leaning forward as another contraction hit.  
  
'It's okay, it's gonna be okay. We're not far from the hospital, okay?' She nodded as the contraction started to pass and she leaned back into the seat.  
  
'So, what's your name, I should as least know that much?' he asked looking between her and the road.  
  
'Cordelia.' She said taking deep breaths.  
  
'Hi, I'm Angel.' She started to laugh.  
  
'What?' he asked grinning.  
  
'I just find it funny is all.'  
  
'How's that?'  
  
'It's like you're my guardian Angel or something.' She stopped smiling when another contraction hit.  
  
'Easy, easy, we're nearly there, just a few more minutes.'  
  
Sure enough the hospital was just around the corner and Angel pulled the car to a screaming halt outside of the emergency doors. He jumped out and ran to Cordelia's door. Opening it, he let her rest against him once more and they made their way into the ER.  
  
'I need a doctor here!' he yelled as they walked through the doors, Cordelia experiencing another contraction.  
  
A nurse appeared with a wheel chair and they sat Cordelia in it.  
  
'What's her name?' the nurse asked.  
  
'Cordelia.' He replied, glad he had asked her.  
  
'Okay Cordelia, is this your first pregnancy?'  
  
'Yes.' She nodded out of breath.  
  
'Okay, we're going to get you into a room and the doctor will check you over, okay?'  
  
She nodded again, taking deep breaths.  
  
'Follow me.' She said to Angel as they wheeled her off down the corridor.  
  
The nurse got Cordelia into a gown and she was lying on the bed, still laden with contractions. The doctor soon arrived and Angel waited outside.  
  
The nurse approached him and gave him a pair of scrubs.  
  
'Ah, what are these for?' He asked holding the scrubs in his hands looking from them to the nurse, very confused.  
  
'You can't go into the delivery room without them. I'm going to check on Cordelia.' She said disappearing into the room.  
  
'No wait, I'm not the .' the door closed. 'Father.'  
  
Some ten minutes later the doctor emerged from Cordelia's room and approached Angel.  
  
'How is she?' he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
'She's dilated about 8 centimetres.'  
  
'What does that mean?' he asked worried.  
  
'It just means that she could be going into labour sooner rather than later, she has to reach 10 centimetres, once she does we can take her into delivery.'  
  
'Thanks for your help.'  
  
'No problem, you can go back in now.' He said as he walked around the corner out of site.  
  
Angel cautiously pushed the door open; Cordelia had just finished another contraction and was trying to get her strength back.  
  
'Hey.' She said as she looked over at him.  
  
'Hey.' He replied. 'How are you doing?'  
  
'Nearly there, doctors say it shouldn't be much longer.' They both looked at each, neither knowing what to say.  
  
'You don't have to stay.' She spoke up. 'I'll be fine here.' She said trying to smile.  
  
'Is there anyone I can call?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'No family?'  
  
'Nope, no one.' At this he felt sad but then she was hit with another contraction, this one far more painful than the others and seemed to last forever.  
  
The nurse and doctor ran in.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked.  
  
'Your wife is ready to have this baby. We need to get her to delivery now.' The doctor said as they moved Cordelia's bed and headed out of the room.  
  
They passed through a set of double doors, and the nurse returned a minute later, pushing Angel through. She sent him into a room to get changed and lead him straight to Cordelia. Once the contraction stopped, she looked up at him.  
  
'Hey.' He said looking down at her. 'I hope you don't mind me being here, they kinda think I'm the father and pushed me in he.' He stopped mid sentence as she was hit by another contraction and she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him down towards her.  
  
'Get this baby out of me!' She cried and let go, as the doctors got ready to deliver.  
  
'Okay Cordelia, your gonna have to push when I say okay?' She nodded at the doctor, and grasped a hold of Angel's hand.  
  
'Okay Cordelia, you can do this.' He said gripping her hand.  
  
'Cordelia, I need you to push now.' The doctor said.  
  
Pushing as hard as she could.  
  
'Okay Cordelia and again.' She pushed again, and stopped, out of breath.  
  
'Angel .I can't do this .it's too hard.' She said between deep breaths.  
  
'Of course you can do it, your nearly there, just one more push, come on Cordelia, I know you can do it.' She gripped his hand tighter and made the final push, and the crying of her new baby filled the room.  
  
She fell back onto the bed, as the nurse wrapped her baby in a blanket.  
  
'Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl.' She said passing the baby to Cordelia, who was now sitting up with the help of Angel.  
  
Using his arm to steady her, Angel looked down at the baby in her arms.  
  
'Hi little one.' She whispered to the baby. 'Your finally here.' She said crying as she smiled at the little bundle in the blanket. ' I'm gonna take extra good care of you.'  
  
Angel perched on the edge of the bed, completely mesmerize by the small baby in her mothers arms. He was in complete wonderment at the miracle that had just happened before his eyes.  
  
'Thank you.' She said gazing up at him.  
  
'I .... I didn't do anything.'  
  
'Yes you did, you were here for me.' She said looking at her baby, and she passed her child to Angel. And for that moment he found himself to be completely content.  
  
*****************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think, should I continue, please r&r! :o) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Thanks guys for all the feedback, keep it coming, I love to know what you think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day he arrived with a bunch of flowers for Cordelia that now sat at her bedside. Lilly's her favourite. After the labour Cordelia had obviously been tired but couldn't sleep and Angel, reluctant to leave had stayed with her for most of the night. They had learnt a lot about each other, how Angel did up old hotels and sold them off for a nice profit. And how Cordelia had moved to LA, without friends or family. Small things like, what the other's favourite food was, holiday destinations, and in Cordelia's case her favourite flower. They had danced around the subject of her living arrangements, but this was something that she seriously needed to take into consideration. She had a baby to take care of now; it would affect her as well as her daughter.  
  
Angel had left a few hours ago, he went home, got a couple of hours sleep, washed and changed ready to visit her again.  
  
He now stood peering into the cot placed next to Cordelia's bed, smiling at the little bundle that was asleep inside.  
  
'She's finally asleep.' Cordelia spoke just above a whisper, afraid to wake the sleeping child.  
  
'How about you, did you get any sleep?' he asked concerned.  
  
'Yeah, I did actually. I slept when she slept.' Angel took a seat next to her bed.  
  
'We are gonna have to talk about it at some point you know.'  
  
'Talk about what?' she asked, trying to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
'You're gonna be out of here in a day or so.'  
  
'Oh that.' She replied, as if it was nothing.  
  
'Cordelia, you said yourself, you never want to see him again. That kinda becomes a problem when your living together.'  
  
'I'll just stop by when he's out at work, get my stuff, and then go from there.'  
  
'Go where?' he asked, as it was finally dawning upon her, it was really starting to sink in that, basically she had nowhere to stay.  
  
'I don't know.' She whispered, glancing to the sleeping baby at her side. She promised her baby that she would take care of her, and that was what she was going to do, but she couldn't do it all alone.  
  
'Look, you can stay with me, until we can work something out, I've got plenty of room.' He said taking her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
'Are you sure?' she asked, he smiled and she brightened. Then in a cheery voice. 'I mean a newborn baby crying all night; you won't get any sleep, baby toys and diapers everywhere, 2am feedings, would you really be able to handle all that?'  
  
His smiled turned to fear, he looked light a deer caught in the headlights, and for a moment, Cordelia thought he would change his mind. Then, however, he started laughing.  
  
'You should have seen the look on your face.' He said between laughs. She giggled, but remembering the sleeping baby, put her finger to her lips, to shush him.  
  
'So, it looks like we have somewhere to stay after all.'  
  
'When did the doctor say you could go home?' he asked.  
  
'Tomorrow. They just want to keep us in for one more night for observation.'  
  
'Well then it looks like I've got my work cut out for me.' He said smiling; he was actually looking forward to this.  
  
'Your not driving us home are you?' she asked.  
  
'Why?' he questioned.  
  
'Nothing, I just hope you're a better driver when the pressures off. I don't want to be visiting the hospital, the same day I leave.' She said grinning. He was about to protest, but he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
'Have you thought of a name yet?' he asked.  
  
'I was thinking Lilly.' She said as she glanced at the flowers he had bought her.  
  
'Lilly.' He said testing the name to see how it sounded. 'I like it.'  
  
'Well I still need a middle name, and seen as you helped me, well us, you get to choose, but only if I like it.' She said and they both laughed.  
  
'Okay, middle name, Maria?' he asked.  
  
'Lilly Maria Chase.' She said rolling it off the tongue. 'I like it.'  
  
'So does that mean she has a name, or do we have to keep calling her baby?'  
  
'Yes, she has a name.'  
  
'Well, I'll let the doctor know that he should stop by, on my way out.'  
  
'Where are you off to?'  
  
'Well I have a lot to do before tomorrow, I'll be back later.' He said standing, he looked into the cot. 'See you later Lilly, let your mom get some sleep.' He walked up to Cordelia and gave her a quick hug.' And you take it easy, I won't be long.'  
  
'See you later.' She waved as he exited the room.  
  
'Look's like we're gonna be okay kid.' She said as she settled under the blanket and drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think? Should I continue, please, please r&r, every writer loves feedback. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Thanks to Imzadi, for the idea on this chapter, it's not totally the same but thanks for your input! (To see the suggestions, see the review section)  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who sent feedback! Hopefully this next chapter will clear up why Angel is so eager to help Cordelia.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The phone in his living room rang, and after a couple of rings he lifted it off the receiver.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey man, you busy?'  
  
'Angel, hey, not at the moment, but it depends what you want.'  
  
'Come on Lindsey, you know you wanna help out your bud.'  
  
'Do I?' he replied sarcastically.  
  
'Come on, it's really important.'  
  
'Okay, spill.'  
  
'You remember that pregnant woman I told you about, Cordelia?'  
  
'What have you gotten yourself into now?' sarcasm evident in his tone.  
  
'Nothing, she broke up with her boyfriend, and I said she and the baby could stay with me, until we sort something out more permanent.'  
  
'And you want me to help.'  
  
'Get the place ready, you already have kids, you know what stuff to get, what needs to be done.'  
  
'When is she moving in?'  
  
'As soon as the hospital says that it's okay for her to leave, which should be tomorrow.'  
  
'Tomorrow, Angel, you can't get a house kid proofed and be completely prepared for a child in a day. I mean look at Anne and me, we were trying for kids for years and now we have twins.'  
  
'Lindsey, she's all alone, she has no family, she thought her boyfriend was gonna propose but instead he dumped her to marry a woman who is also, expecting his kid in a month. He said all of this to her in front of a restaurant full of people, and then she went into labour.'  
  
He paused. 'You know how hard it is to raise a kid, you're a lawyer, you've dealt with cases like this, parents abandoning their kids. I remember what you and Anne went through, you were trying for kids for so long and I remember not being able to do anything, my friends were hurting and there was nothing I could do, but with Cordelia I just.. I just thought that I might be able to help her.' Both ends of the phone line were quiet.  
  
'What time do you want me to come over?'  
  
'As soon as you can, I'm gonna have to do some shopping.'  
  
'Well I guess I'd better bring Anne and the kids.'  
  
'Thanks man.'  
  
'I'm on my way.' And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
The decorators had finished painting Angel's house a week ago and in the last few days had been adding the finishing touches and moving his stuff in. He had stayed there the night before and now he had to find a room just right for Cordelia and Lily. It was a three-bedroom house, so he had two to choose from. He found the biggest and most comfortable room, besides his own of course, which happened to be opposite his. It was plenty big enough, with room for a crib and anything else they would need. He was running around the house, making a list of what he needed when the doorbell rang. He made his way down the marble staircase that led to the open lounge and front door, and opened it.  
  
'Hey, glad you could make it.' He said to Lindsey shaking his hand, as he and his family entered the house.  
  
'Good to see you Anne.' He said giving her a hug.  
  
'Angel, ever the gentleman.'  
  
'I try.' He replied. ' How are the twins?' he asked looking at the two in their car seats.  
  
'Sleeping.' Anne replied.  
  
'Here you can put them both over here.' He said leading them to the lounge.  
  
'Okay, where do you want to start?' Lindsey asked.  
  
'Well I've picked out the room, so do you want to check it out?' he asked them both.  
  
'Sure.' Anne replied and they made their way upstairs.  
  
Looking around they all agreed that this was the right room. Next Anne suggested that they compile a list of all the things they would need so that they could go shopping. After speaking to Cordelia about it, Angel found she had a lot of the stuff at home. But that would mean she would have to see Derrick, so Angel took her key, saying he would get everything she needed so that she didn't have to go back. That, was another favour that he would have to ask Lindsey for, he wouldn't be able to move all the stuff himself.  
  
Anne had decided to drop the twins off at her sister's so she could go shopping; meanwhile Angel and Lindsey made their way to Cordelia's house. Derrick worked the usual nine to five. That was of course if he wasn't cheating on his new fiancée, with some other woman that he would by no means end up impregnating, and start the vicious cycle all over again. He was involved with stocks and shares and usually found it easy to come up with some excuse to be staying late.  
  
'So how much stuff is there to get?' Lindsey asked.  
  
'She just said, pack everything from her chest of draws and grab what you can from the wardrobe. And the baby things are in the nursery.' He replied as he started emptying draw after draw into the large boxes that they had brought with them. Lucky they had brought Anne's car, which had plenty of room. They dropped her home so she could go shopping in Lindsey's.  
  
'Okay, wardrobe's empty.' Lindsey replied.  
  
'Good, so are these draws.' Angel said shutting the last one.  
  
'I'll start taking these things out to the car.'  
  
'Okay, I'll pack up the nursery, and check the bathroom.'  
  
Lindsey made his way out to the car loaded up with boxes, meanwhile Angel grabbed some shampoo, a toothbrush and some make up bits and pieces laying around then made his way into the nursery, boxing up as much as he could.  
  
'Hey Angel, this is the last of the boxes.' Lindsey replied.  
  
'Yeah, just let me fill this last one and we can go.'  
  
'Okay, I'll be back, I'll just take these out to the car.'  
  
'Okay man.' Angel was grabbing what was left in the room. The cot had already been taken apart and put in the car and now it was just a few stuffed animals and the last of the clothes.  
  
'Hey man that was quick.' Angel said, his back to the door.  
  
'What the hell are you doing in my house?' Angel paused, and turned slowly. ~ I'm guessing this is Derrick ~ he thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
'I'm a friend of Cordelia's.' He replied standing, he had a good few inches on Derrick, and the smaller man seemed a little taken aback.  
  
'What do you mean you're a friend of Cordelia's, she doesn't leave the house, how could you know her?'  
  
'From what I hear, you don't let her leave the house. That is apart from now, but she doesn't live here anymore does she? You left her here by herself for days at a time while you were off with your new fiancée behind her back!' Angel could feel the anger burning inside of him as he let Derrick know what he really thought of him.  
  
'She left me.'  
  
'The way I hear it, you pretty much left her, pregnant remember?'  
  
'That still doesn't explain why you are in my house, going through my personal things.'  
  
'Well you see, Derrick!' He practically spat the name from his mouth. 'Cordelia has no need for you now, so I'm just collecting her things, then I'm gone.'  
  
'I'll call the police.' He replied, running out of any good comebacks.  
  
'I wouldn't do that if I we're you.' Lindsey said from the doorway.  
  
'Who are you?' he jumped, slightly startled.  
  
'Lindsey McDonald, Miss Chase's attorney.'  
  
'A.a.attorney?' he stuttered.  
  
'That's right, is there a problem?'  
  
'No..no problem.'  
  
'Well then, we shall be leaving.' Lindsey replied, as he and Angel made their way out of the room, Angel managed to give Derrick a good stare. Grinning as they made their way downstairs, Angel was sure that the guy was gonna faint, he was so afraid.  
  
'Thanks for that.' Angel said as they got in the car.  
  
'Don't mention it.' Lindsey replied as they made their way back to Angel's house.  
  
************************************  
  
AN: Okay what did everyone think? Feedback, please, thanks 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Okay this is my second attempt at writing this chapter; I started it at college and had nearly finished when the computer shutdown and I hadn't had a chance to save it. So I've had to write this chapter from memory with a few changes, for the better and added my ending.  
  
Wow, thank you to everyone who sent feedback! I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Angel had worked well on into the evening. He had put the cot together and placed all of Cordelia's clothes into the wardrobe. Lily's clothes were then put in the chest of draws and he had piled the diapers and the changing equipment onto the shelf of the changing table. He had hung a mobile over the cot and placed a teddy bear inside. And for Cordelia he had placed a vase of flowers on her bedside table. He was now on his way to the hospital, Cordelia needed clothes for tomorrow and he wanted to check up on her and Lily one more time.  
  
'Hey.' She said as he entered the room.  
  
'Hey, are you all packed ready for tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah, they just want to check us over and then we can leave in the morning. I've got to collect some leaflets and make an appointment with the doctor and then we can go.' She looked up at Angel, Lily cooing in his arms.  
  
'Well, I brought you some clothes for tomorrow.' He said nodding towards the chair where a bag sat.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Well, I'd better hand you back to your mommy.' He said to Lily. 'Because visiting hours finished ages ago, I managed to slip by, and you and your mommy need your sleep.' He said handing her back to Cordelia.  
  
'Right, what time do you want me to pick you up?'  
  
'About 10am, the doctor should have been to see us by then. Is that okay?'  
  
'Sure. Bye Lily, and you,' he said turning to Cordelia. 'Rest, I'll be here at ten.' He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
'See you tomorrow.'  
  
Angel had awoken early the next morning. He had had a shower, got dressed and had some breakfast. His next job was to fit the car seat. After fifteen minutes, a lot of mumbling and no luck attaching the seat, he took a deep breath and took another look at the instructions. He finally managed to understand them when he turned the leaflet up the right way and successfully managed to fit it. On his way to the hospital, he was surprised at how excited he was that Cordelia and Lily would be living with him, and he just couldn't wait to see the look on Cordelia's face when she saw the room.  
  
He parked his car in the car park and made his way inside the hospital, knocking on her door before he entered.  
  
'Hey.' He said as he opened the door.  
  
'Hey.' She replied, she was sitting on the bed, dressed with Lily asleep in her arms.  
  
'Are you ready to go, has the doctor been by to see you?'  
  
'Yeah he just went to make us an appointment for the check up, he won't be a minute.'  
  
'Okay. I bet you'll be glad to see the back of this place.'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
'Yes.' Cordelia said, allowing the doctor to come in.  
  
'Here is your appointment, the time and date are written on here.' He said hading her a small piece of paper.  
  
'Thank you.' She said pocketing it.  
  
'You can go home now, unless there are anymore questions?'  
  
'No, I think I've got everything.'  
  
'Well if you would like to follow me, we can sign you both out.'  
  
They nodded and followed him to the reception desk.  
  
'Now Miss Chase, if you could just sign here.' He said pointing to the page, she signed it and handed back the pen.  
  
'Well that's it, you can go home.'  
  
'Thank you.' She replied, and Angel led her and Lily out to the car.  
  
'Ahhh, fresh air, I remember this.' Cordelia said taking in a deep breath.  
  
'Yep, we tend to have that outside.' They both grinned until Cordelia remembered.  
  
'Oh wait, we don't have the car seat.'  
  
'Don't worry, everything's under control.' He opened the door and she looked inside to see the car seat she had bought a week ago, already fitted.  
  
'Hey look at you Mr Under Control.' She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
'Well let's get Lily in her seat, and then we can go home.'  
  
Once all three of them were safely in the car, Angel headed for home.  
  
Cordelia gasped as they pulled up outside of Angel's house, it was huge. There was a small garden out the front, where Cordelia pictured Lily playing in the sun. He had told her that there was a larger garden out the back, and she couldn't wait to see inside. They picked up Lily and Cordelia's things and made their way to the door.  
  
'Okay, are you ready to see your new home?' he asked them, putting the key in the door.  
  
'We sure do.' She replied getting excited. He unlocked the door and they stepped in. Cordelia couldn't believe her eyes; she thought the house looked good from the outside, and it sure wasn't a let down inside.  
  
'Okay this here, is the living room, the kitchen,' he pointed. 'Is through there, and the bathroom is through there. There's another bathroom upstairs along with the bedrooms.'  
  
'This is, wow.' She said unable to think of another word.  
  
'Wait until you see your room.' He said as the led her and Lily upstairs.  
  
'Here's the other bathroom, over there is the spare room, this one here is mine, and this,' he said stopping outside of a set of closed double doors. 'This is your room.' She looked at him; there was a huge grin on his face as he pushed the doors open.  
  
She walked in and her eyes began to well up.  
  
'What do you think, I only did this yesterday, so there maybe a few things that need changing, but.'  
  
'It's beautiful.' She said as she hugged him tightly, careful not to squash Lily, he hugged her back.  
  
***************************************************  
  
AN: You guys are great at feedback, please r&r. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
OMG I saw the first episode of Angel season 4 last night, Deep Down, it was amazing! I can't wait until next week!  
  
Wow, thank you to everyone who sent feedback! I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Cordelia had just put Lily down for the night and Angel had ordered take- out. During the course of the day, he had given her the grand tour and they had spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden. As Cordelia made her way down the marble staircase, the scent of Chinese take-out invaded her senses, and she savoured the smell.  
  
'At last some real food. I don't know what they served in that hospital, but it did not class as food. It's the same on aeroplanes. Maybe they have the same supplier.' She said thinking it over.  
  
'Yep, that's right, it's a world-wide conspiracy, made up by hospital officials and aggravated airline pilots.' He replied grinning, looking up from the carton of Chinese take-out that he was now pouring out onto two plates.  
  
'Are you gonna be this sarcastic the whole time I'm here, or do plan on stopping for air every now and then?'  
  
'It depends.'  
  
'On what?'  
  
'On how much you retaliate.'  
  
Me? Retaliate, I don't think so Mr.' She said in an innocent voice.  
  
'So what was with the stopping for air quip about?'  
  
'I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' She said as he handed her a plate and led her into the lounge.  
  
'I'm sure you don't.' He said, as they took a seat on the couch in front of the coffee table. She picked up some noodles on her fork and placed it into her mouth.  
  
'Mmmmmmm.'  
  
'I second that.' Angel replied, putting another forkful of food into his mouth. They smiled and chatted while they finished their meal.  
  
After clearing the dishes away and checking on Lily, they re-seated themselves on the couch, sitting in towards each other. Each had their head resting on their hand, elbow propped up against the back of the couch, giving the other their full attention.  
  
'So, what do you think so far?' he asked her.  
  
'About what?'  
  
'The living arrangements, is everything okay?'  
  
'Angel it's amazing and that bedroom, it must have taken you ages.'  
  
'Well I had some help.' He said smiling.  
  
'Well remind me to thank them when I meet them.'  
  
'Well, if you're up to it, how about we invite them around for dinner this week?'  
  
'That would be great, from what you've told me, Lindsey and Anne seem like really good friends.' Lowering her head, so that her eyes focused on her hand in her lap, she continued.  
  
'To tell you the truth, I'd kind of forgotten what that was like.' She glanced up at him. 'But now I have you, letting Lily and me stay here. I'm gonna make it up to you. Why don't I start by making dinner for us tomorrow night?'  
  
'You don't have to do that.'  
  
'Yes I do. Unless you have plans.' She asked, suddenly aware that she shouldn't be pressurising him into doing anything.  
  
'No, no plans.' He said trying to convince her that he was free tomorrow night, and the night after that, heck he was free all week. He just wanted to spend some time with her, to get to know her better.  
  
'Okay then, dinner it is.' There was a few minutes silence between them, until Cordelia glanced up at him, a serious look in her eyes; obviously there was something she wanted to say.  
  
'I don't think I really got a chance earlier to thank you properly. You've done so much to help us, and I can never make up for that, but I'm gonna try.' Somehow they had gotten closer throughout the conversation, each one had leaned in a little and by now, their knees were touching; yet neither had seemed to of noticed.  
  
He looked down at her and spoke in a serious voice.  
  
'You did, thank me, about a million times. And the only thanks I need, is to know that you and Lily are safe.'  
  
She gazed into his eyes, and neither of them moved or spoke a word for what seemed like an eternity. However the silence was broken a minute later, as Lily's cries rang through the baby monitor, causing both Angel and Cordelia to avert their eyes to the plastic device sitting on the coffee table.  
  
Cordelia slowly stood up.  
  
'I ... I should go to Lily.' She said as she turned and ran up the staircase.  
  
Angel fell back against the couch, arms beneath his head, and sighed.  
  
********************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, please keep the reviews coming. Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Thank you once again to everyone who sent feedback. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day Angel had to be at work. Being the boss had a downside as well as an up. The hotel was meant to be finished in less than a week and the decorators had yet to finish the final touches. He was reluctant at first to leave Cordelia and Lily, however she had told him that they would be fine, and he had left his cell phone number and the address of the hotel if they needed to contact him. He was busy thinking of them at home, wishing he could just take the day off, but the completion date loomed ahead and he was brought out of his reverie.  
  
'Where do you want this mirror?' asked one of the decorators.  
  
'Huh...what?'  
  
'The mirror. Where do you want it?'  
  
'Oh, over there on that wall.' He said pointing to the far left.  
  
He really had to snap out of it. He had only been at work a few hours, and he had no idea why he was so eager to get home. Lunchtime was approaching and he decided to phone home to check on Cordelia. He took his cell from his pocket and punched in his home number. He let it ring, and after a while he was starting to get worried.  
  
She should have picked the phone up by now, he thought to himself. But what if Lily's sick, or Cordelia fell and hurt herself and can't get to the phone. An endless number of possibilities ran through his mind and he was about to run out of the hotel, when the front doors opened and a pram was pushed through, followed by Cordelia. Oh thank God, he thought as he approached her.  
  
'Hi, is it alright to come in. Your not busy are you, cause we can come back later.' She said pointing behind her towards the door.  
  
'No, no come on in. Here let me help you with that.' He said as he helped her get Lily's pram down the steps that was the entrance to the Hyperion.  
  
'Wow this place looks amazing.'  
  
'Thanks, what's wrong, did something happen are you both alright?' he asked looking her over and at Lily in the pram. Yep all limbs accounted for.  
  
'Wrong?'  
  
'Yeah, I called home and there was no answer.'  
  
'Oh, no everything's fine, Lily and I just wanted to stop by and invite you out to lunch at the park. See picnic.' She said holding up a basket that he hadn't noticed before.  
  
'Lunch at the park sounds great.' He smiled and she smiled back. 'Just let me tell the guys, I won't be a minute. Here, take a seat.'  
  
'Okay.' She said as she sat down on the large couch in the lobby.  
  
He appeared a minute later and they were off to the park.  
  
They had lain a blanket down on the grass that over looked the park and Cordelia started taking things out of the basket. He was amazed at how much stuff she had actually managed to fit in there.  
  
'Wow, this must have taken you all morning.' He said as she handed him a soda.  
  
'Well, not that long.' She said opening a can of soda for herself. 'Well tuck in, there's plenty of food.' She smiled.  
  
By the time they had finished eating, Angel couldn't take another bite. They were now lying down starring up at the sky.  
  
'Oh elephant squirting water at unsuspecting people.' She said, pointing at a bunch of clouds.  
  
'Man eating a fish that's about to get caught in a net.' He said pointing to some more.  
  
Looking up, they both said at the same time.  
  
'Fire breathing dragon.' And dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
  
'This has been fun.' He said as they folded up the blanket and packed away the food.  
  
'Yep, we should defiantly do this again.'  
  
They started to walk back to the hotel, chatting as they went.  
  
'So, how is the hotel coming along?'  
  
'Well, the deadline is less than a week away, I have people running around left, right and centre and it's not completely finished.'  
  
'But you can make the deadline?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure we can, just the last minute jitters.'  
  
'So, what do you plan to do with this fabulous hotel of yours?'  
  
'Well, I was thinking of keeping it. Hire in management to run it for me and see how it pays off. I can always sell if it doesn't work out.'  
  
'That sounds like a plan.'  
  
'Here we are.' He said as he pushed the door open for her.  
  
'Thank you.' She replied and he helped her once again with the pram.  
  
'So would you like the grand tour?'  
  
'I would love to.' She replied as she leaned into the pram and lifted Lily out.  
  
He took her all over the hotel and pointed out all his ideas, what would go where when it arrived and what sort of food he imagined would be served.  
  
They arrived back at the lobby and Cordelia put Lily back in her pram.  
  
'Well I guess, we will see you tonight.'  
  
'Yeah, I won't be long, just a few hours then I can finish up.'  
  
'Okay then.' She leaned forward. 'Say goodbye Lily.'  
  
'Bye Lily.' Angel said holding onto her little hand. 'I'll see you and mommy later.'  
  
'Bye Angel.'  
  
'Bye.' He said and she disappeared out the front door.  
  
You've really got to snap out of it Angel.  
  
***************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what do you think, please r&r. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Thank you once again to everyone who sent feedback. You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
As Angel entered his home after work that night, a dozen smells invaded his senses. He could hear music wafting in from the kitchen and decided to see what Cordelia was up to. Placing his keys on the table, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen. He peered in and saw Cordelia dancing around as she picked up different ingredients and placed them into a wok. She was singing along with the stereo, as the sexy song stylings of Toni Braxton drifted amidst the air. Angel smiled and leaned against the doorframe. How long could he stand here, should he stand here before she were to notice him. He decided to watch her for a minute longer, for if he were to announce his presence, she would surely feel embarrassed and stop what she was doing. However, before he could speak up, she turned around. Uh oh, busted.  
  
'How long have you been standing there?' she asked a little embarrassed.  
  
'Not long.' He replied.  
  
'You checking out my moves?' she asked him and he started to stutter.  
  
'Who .. me? .. I would never ..'  
  
'At ease, I'm only messing around.' At this he took a deep sigh of relief. Changing the subject, he asked her,  
  
'So, what are we having?' he peered into the wok.  
  
'Stir-fry.' She replied as she placed some more chopped vegetables in.  
  
'Smells good.' He grinned.  
  
'Well, that's because it is. You taste this and you'll be asking me to cook every night.'  
  
'Well, I'll be the judge of that.'  
  
'You remember that when you try it.' She smiled back, stirring the ingredients in the wok.  
  
'So how was your day?' she asked.  
  
'Not too bad, I'm just glad to be home. I can't wait until we get this place finished.'  
  
'Well you take a seat, or go get changed or whatever, and then we can eat.' She said shooing him out of the kitchen.  
  
He decided to take a quick shower before dinner. He got dressed, he had decided on some loose pants and a shirt and decided to check on Lily. He walked in and found her fast asleep, arms up, her little hands clinched into loose fists either side of her head. He smiled down at her, tucked the blanket around her and quietly tip toed out of the room, heading for the kitchen.  
  
He found Cordelia dishing up the stir-fry, and he helped her set up the table in the dinning room. Taking a seat opposite each other, they started their meal.  
  
'Okay, you win, I loose, you're cooking every night.' He said as he finished another mouthful.  
  
'I hate to say it, but what the heck, I told you so.' She grinned placing another forkful into her mouth.  
  
'Oh no, gloat all you want this is really good. Say, I don't suppose your looking for a job as a chef are you?' he beamed, and at that moment he had an idea.  
  
'Yeah, right me a chef, good one Angel.'  
  
'No I'm serious. I'm gonna need a chef once I open the hotel.'  
  
'Me?' she asked in disbelief.  
  
'Well yeah, why not, I mean we'll have to see what else you can cook, but I mean, this is really good.' He said pointing his fork at his almost empty plate. 'And you wouldn't have to work all the time, you can still take care of Lily.'  
  
'What like a trial run?'  
  
'Yeah, see how it goes. What do you say?' She was pensive for a few moments, and then she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Great.' They both smiled and finished their meal.  
  
Cordelia disappeared into the kitchen with the plates and appeared a minute later with dessert. It was a chocolate fudge cake that she had made early that afternoon.  
  
'Voila, homemade chocolate fudge cake.' She said setting a slice on a plate in front of Angel.  
  
'Okay, are there any of my weaknesses that you don't know about?' he said sizing up the chocolate fudge cake.  
  
'Just a couple, but don't worry, I'll have them down by the end of the week.'  
  
'I've no doubt about that.' He replied, as he put a forkful into his mouth.  
  
'Okay, forget the trial run, I'm snapping you up before anyone else dares.' He smiled  
  
'Well, how do you know that I'm not already taken?' she replied almost seductively leaning slightly towards him.  
  
'Are you?' he asked sincerely, as the conversation turned in a somewhat different direction, one far from her being available to become a chef at his hotel.  
  
There was a pause, as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
'Not yet.' She replied with the same tone.  
  
***************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think, please r&r, you guys are the best! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Thank you once again to everyone who sent feedback. You guys are the best!  
  
AN2: Sorry guys this one took so long, I've been busy at college, not to mention a little writer's block, so have a read and let me know what you think.  
Chapter 10  
  
It was the final day at the hotel. Everything was as it should be and the grand opening would be taking place that following day. Everyone was rushing around making the final adjustments. Angel had notified the local press of the opening hoping to pull in a larger crowd and Cordelia was learning her way around the new industrial sized kitchen. They had decided that Cordelia would start off as a part time chef, and that she would start in a few weeks time. Thankfully, they had managed to get a hold of local chef who was willing to cover the weeks before Cordelia started.  
  
Neither one of them had really spoken about the incident that occurred the other night, they had finished the meal as if nothing had happened and Cordelia had excused herself for an early night. However, the event was not forgotten by either one of them.  
  
Angel now joined her in the kitchen.  
  
'So what do you think? Is it big enough?' He asked walking up behind her.  
  
She swirled around to face him, getting the wrong end of the stick. 'What, Huh?!'  
  
'The kitchen. Is it big enough?'  
  
Recovering she took a breath. 'Yeah, it's great.'  
  
Acting rather shy, as if trying to ask her something, he glanced between her and his feet, mumbling.  
  
'Cordelia, I was..wondering if...well you don't have too..I mean you can if you want..there's no pressure..' He was rambling and he knew it, why was he so nervous around her?  
  
'Angel, if there's something you want to ask me, just ask me, I'm not gonna bite your head off.' She smiled, he was nervous.  
  
'Well, I was just wondering, if you and Lily will be here tomorrow at the opening. It would really mean a lot to me if you could be there.' He was looking up at her now, he almost looked ready for dismissal, but when she smiled he relaxed a little.  
  
'We would love to come.' She smiled and he took a deep breath and began to relax. Why was it so hard to talk to her?  
  
Noticing that he was relaxing, she went up to him and gave him a hug. Still in his arms she spoke.  
  
'And Angel, next time you want to ask me something, just ask me, don't work yourself up about it.' She smiled and let go.  
  
'Work myself up?' He asked, as if he was completely clueless.  
  
She gave him the look, the one that said 'Yes you'.  
  
'Okay, next time, I'll just ask.' They smiled at each other, as she showed him around the kitchen.  
  
Saturday had arrived, and with it the grand opening of The Hyperion Hotel. They would be opening their doors within the hour, and the staff were making sure that the final touches were in order. The kitchen had finished the buffet to welcome the guests and media, and had laid it out on large tables in the lobby. Free food should also help with promoting the hotel, keeping everyone happy.  
  
Angel was nervously pacing up and down the lobby, mid pace he would be interrupted by a member of staff, everywhere he turned. Cordelia and Lily hadn't arrived yet, and he was seriously re-thinking about running the hotel. Sure he would have hired management, but he had never owned a hotel before, sure he had purchased them, but he had done them up and sold them on so he wouldn't have to run them. He was about to shout at the poor unsuspecting male staff member, when she walked through the door, pushing Lily's pram. And suddenly, it was as if all the stress and tension in the room had disappeared, nothing else mattered; the hotel, the opening, nothing, and this told him that he was making the right decision in keeping it. Because no mattered how hard things got, he would be able to look at her and then everything would fall into place.  
  
She waved at him as they entered the hotel, and he approached her to help with the pram.  
  
'You look amazing.' He said as he put the pram down. 'And you don't look too bad either.' He said as he looked in on Lily.  
  
'Why thank you.' She said taking a little bow. And she came forwards to give him a hug, one that he gratefully accepted. 'I'm so proud of you. The place looks great, are you ready?'  
  
'I hope so, I can't wait until today is over.'  
  
'Well it can't be that bad, besides, I think your gonna like today.' She said with a devious smile.  
  
'Really, why's that?'  
  
'Oh nothing, you'll find out soon enough.'  
  
'What have you planned?' he asked grinning.  
  
'It's a surprise.'  
  
'A surprise?'  
  
'That's right, and it will stay a surprise, until it's surprise time.' She smiled.  
  
********************************  
  
AN: Okay guys what did you think? Please r&r. Thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
Thank you once again to everyone who sent feedback. You guys are the best!  
  
AN2: Once again guys, sorry for the delay. College has been hectic and it's just finding time to sit and write, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, thanks for staying with me on this one, and a thank you in advance to everyone who is gonna press that magic little button at the bottom of the page and leave a review.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
They had opened their doors at 12noon and the local press had arrived along with the first customers. By two o'clock that afternoon the hotel was full of people, milling around the lobby. It had been a busy start to the day, nearly all of the hotel rooms had been occupied, some people had booked in advance wanting to arrive at the opening late. The type of people who wouldn't be seen dead arriving early to any party, however, booking so as they could tell their friends at the country club that they were the first to stay in the hotel.  
  
Angel had mingled with the guests and the press alike, wanting the grand opening to go as smoothly as possible. Kissing ass wherever it call for, once again this usually lied with the country club guests, having to grit his teeth and bare it, he thought of the money. He was standing with a group of said country club members, listening to them ramble on about where they would summer this year, glancing around the room trying to get the attention of anyone who could save him. Where was Cordelia when he needed her? One minute she had been sitting with Lindsey, Anne and the kids and the next she was gone. At that moment he felt an arm snake around his waist.  
  
'There you are.' Cordelia said pulling Angel closer to her. 'I've been looking for you everywhere.'  
  
'He was telling us about this fabulous hotel, your husband is quiet the entrepreneur.' One woman smiled at her.  
  
'Well I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to have to steal him away for myself.' She smiled as she led him away from the group.  
  
'I love you.' he said relief flooding him.  
  
'Glad I could help, anyway my husband runs the hotel didn't you know.' she smiled and they found a quiet place to sit and talk.  
  
'So, it's almost 8pm, and I have yet to see any surprises.' he said turning to her.  
  
'Surprises?' she asked completely clueless.  
  
'Yes, I distinctly remember you promising me a surprise, apart from you being here, it's the only other thing that has gotten me through the day.' he replied with a smile on his face. 'Well, it's a secret, so I'll have to whisper it to you.' she said motioning him to come closer.  
  
Swallowing the nervous feeling within, he leaned towards her. He could feel her soft breath against his neck and the subtle smell of Cordelia mixed with her perfume filled his senses, he stored it away for safe keeping.  
  
She leaned in to whisper in his ear, enjoying the closeness between them, his aftershave and the slightly scented hair gel he used in the mornings made her feel safe and comforted.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder and his hand found it's way to her back, where he gently rested it, afraid that she would pull away, but she didn't. She brought her other hand up to her face, covering her mouth as she began to whisper in his ear. Shivers ran up and down his spine, sending him to another world.  
  
'Look out in the garden.' was all she said as she reluctantly eased away.  
  
Looking bemused, he slowly stood up and walked towards the glass double doors, leading to the garden. Cordelia followed, and as he stopped at the doors and pulled them open, she flicked a switch, lighting hundreds of fairy lights, that illuminated the garden, and the orchestra who had set up stage. Upon seeing Angel and Cordelia at the door they began to play.  
  
'Surprise.' she said.  
  
'This is....wow...this is amazing, this must of cost a fortune.'  
  
'Not really, I managed to make some contacts and got a pretty good deal on the orchestra.'  
  
Upon hearing the music, guest made their way out into the garden and started to dance with their partners.  
  
'May I have this dance?' he asked bowing his head, as he held out a hand.  
  
'Why yes kind sir.' she replied as she bowed, and he led her onto the dance floor. 'So.' he asked as he whirled her around the dance floor, brining her back to him as they continued to dance. 'How long have you been planning all this?'  
  
'Oh not that long.' she replied looking up at him.  
  
'Well, thank you, it was a lovely surprise.' 'Your welcome. Say your pretty good at this.' she said as they glided across the dance floor in each other's arms.  
  
'Well, I try.' He said mock modestly.   
  
'Well then I guess we have something to do on Saturday nights then.'  
  
'Dancing?'  
  
'That is if you don't mind, I'm sure we could get someone to watch Lily.'  
  
'Dancing would be great.' He said as they smiled at each other. Cordelia laid her head against his chest as they continued to dance the night away. Both completely content.  
  
***********************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think. Feedback, Please. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Hey look, I've posted again in the space of like a week! It must be all those reviews! I'd just like to thank EVERYONE who has sent feedback! Whether you've been here from the start, or if you've just stumbled across it, each review counts, and I just wanted to say THANK YOU! Read and Enjoy!  
Chapter 12   
  
They had spent the remainder of the evening dancing in the garden, illuminated by a thousand twinkling lights. Gradually the guests began to return to their rooms and the press packed up for the night, promising a spot in the local newspaper. That only left the management who would be running the place, the orchestra, who had all but loaded up their equipment and Angel and his friends.  
  
'I gotta hand it to you man, this place looks great.' Lindsey said passing both Angel and Cordelia a glass.  
  
'I couldn't have done it alone.' he said as he looked at Lindsey, Anne and Cordelia.  
  
'Well, this calls for a toast. To Angel and his new hotel. Also to our new friend Cordelia, lets hope that there are many more moments like this yet to come. To friendship.' Lindsey said raising his glass.  
  
'To friendship.' They all said toasting and taking a sip.  
  
'Well thank you for a wonderful evening, but we've got to get the twins home.' Anne replied as she hugged Angel goodbye. 'And call me and we can sort out a shopping day, just us girls.' she said as she hugged Cordelia goodbye.  
  
'Definitely.' Cordelia said, as Anne stepped back and Lindsey said his goodbyes.  
  
'You take care of him.' Lindsey said stepping out of the embrace. 'He can get into all sorts of trouble.' he joked.  
  
'You showed me how.' Angel said following up the banter.  
  
'Take care of yourself man.'  
  
'You too.' And with that Lindsey, Anne and the twins left the hotel.  
  
'So, you made it through the day. Was it as bad as you thought it would be?' Cordelia asked, turning to him.  
  
'Oddly enough, no.'  
  
'No?'  
  
'Well, when I had been sucked into the wrath of the country club it was touch and go there for a while, but you saved me, so all's good.'  
  
'So, I guess we'd better start clearing this place up.'  
  
He paused, and then whispered. 'I've paid for cleaners.'  
  
'Cheat.'  
  
'So what do you wanna do now?'  
  
'Well I'm sure I've tired you out with all that dancing.'  
  
'I dunno, I think there maybe one more dance left in me if you're interested.'  
  
'Take it away lord of the dance.' she said as he led her back outside, the lights were still on, a small radio played and they were soon gliding around the dance floor.  
  
Sunday had been somewhat of a lazy day, recovering from the hotel opening the day before. Thanks to new management, Angel had time off work, time which he planned to spend with Cordelia and Lily. He had organised Monday's activities, as well as Tuesday's, however this he was keeping a secret from Cordelia, he wanted to surprise her, as she did him.  
  
When Cordelia awoke on Monday morning she could hear Angel in the kitchen. Pots and pans were being moved around, and she smiled to herself as she thought of waking up every morning to this feeling. She longed for a time when she could wake up next to the man she loved, who she could hear making breakfast downstairs. Someone she could lie in bed with on Sunday mornings, and have deep and meaningful conversations with. Someone who could be a good dad for Lily.  
  
Stirring from her thoughts, she got out of bed and went to check on Lily. Once she arrived at her crib, she noticed that Lily wasn't in it. Slightly panicked as to the whereabouts of her daughter, she made her way downstairs and was just about to burst into the kitchen, when she heard Angel singing.  
  
'Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.' she peered around the doorframe, and saw Angel cradling Lily in his arms as he walked around the kitchen.  
  
'Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.'  
  
Cordelia's heart melted as she saw the love in his eyes as he sang to the baby in his arms. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
'Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.' he finished, smiling down at Lily making baby noises.  
  
Angel turned around, still looking down at the baby in his arms. Suddenly feeling a presence in the room, he looked up at Cordelia.  
  
'Hey.' she said.  
  
'Hey, I thought you were gonna have a lie in.'  
  
'I'm fine. Has she been awake long?'  
  
'Not that long. I brought her out so she wouldn't wake you.'  
  
Smiling she spoke up. 'What smells so good?'  
  
'Well, while mommy was away in the land of nod, we made breakfast, didn't we Lily.'  
  
'You did.' Cordelia said, taking Lily as Angel passed her over.  
  
Angel returned to the cooker and flipped the pancakes.  
  
'Why don't you two, take a seat and I'll bring them over when they're ready.'  
  
Cordelia took a seat at the table in the kitchen and started fussing over Lily. Meanwhile Angel was getting juice out of the fridge, dishing up the pancakes, and taking the toast out of the toaster. Once again Cordelia returned to her reverie she had experienced only minutes before. She was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a man had his back to her. She walked up to him and encircled her arms around him.  
  
'Morning.' She smiled.  
  
'Cordelia, are you okay?' Angel asked. Cordelia had a soft smile on her face and appeared to have her head in the clouds, he had no idea why, he had only asked if she wanted tea or coffee.  
  
'Huh.what?' she asked, brought out of her daydream, he was just about to turn around, and she would have seen the face of the man she loved.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked again.  
  
'I'm fine, really.'  
  
'You want tea or coffee?'  
  
'Tea please.' She said as Angel placed the pancakes on the table in front of her, he returned a minute later with her tea and took a seat.  
  
'So, do you have any plans for today?' he asked her.  
  
'Ah, no nothing yet, you?'  
  
'Yeah, places to go.'  
  
'So where are you off to today?' she asked a little upset that he had made plans, although she tried hard not to show it.  
  
It was his time off of work, he could do what he wanted, she just thought it might be nice to do something together, just the three of them. But Angel had his own life; he didn't need her tying him down. Cordelia was just staying with him until she found a more permanent place to stay, she shouldn't get so attached. The time would come when she and Lily had to leave his home, and carry on life without him, and although they hadn't know each other for very long, Cordelia felt that in a way, she knew him far much more than either of them knew.  
  
'Well, Lily and me made a picnic and thought about taking it with us to the Zoo. And we thought that you could come with us.'  
  
She looked up from her pancakes she had been shifting around her plate with her fork; Lily had occupied the other hand.  
  
'What do you say, picnic at the zoo with me and Lily?' he asked, hoping she would say yes. The day at the zoo he had planned had been more for Cordelia, he could spend time to get to know her better, and that was something that he definitely wanted to do.  
  
Smiling she looked up at him.  
  
'I say give me half an hour and we can go.'  
  
'Great, now eat up your pancakes before they get cold.' They smiled at each other and finished breakfast.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, did you like? Let me know, feedback please! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Sorry for the delay folks, college and studying for theory tests have left little time for anything else. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (and the one's before) just a couple of notes. 1) I live in the UK and therefore have no idea what kinda animals there are in an LA zoo, let alone if LA has a zoo, so for the purpose of this story, there is a zoo and they do have the animal's I've mentioned. 2) Congratulations to Charisma Carpenter on the birth of her son Donavan! I dedicate this chapter to you. 3) Read Review Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Cordelia came down the stairs to find Angel and Lily waiting by the door. While she had been getting ready, Angel had loaded the car with the picnic and had got Lily ready. Dressed for the sunny weather, they all made their way out to the car.  
  
'Have you got everything?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, I think so.'  
  
'Picnic?'  
  
'Check.'  
  
'Baby bag?'  
  
'Check.'  
  
'Baby?'  
  
'Check, check.'  
  
'Well, I guess we're ready to go.'  
  
With that said they all got in the car and Angel drove them to the zoo. It didn't take long to get there, giving them all day to spend together. After purchasing their tickets, they made their way inside. First they came to the monkeys, and one or two jokes were passed between the pair. They had picked up a map of the grounds and started to plan their morning, deciding to stop for their picnic in the gardens.  
  
Lunchtime soon arrived and with it three hungry stomachs, they had made their way to the gardens and set their picnic out on the blanket.  
  
'I know I've said this before, but we should definitely do this more often.' Cordelia said, passing Angel a paper plate.  
  
'I know what you mean, just to escape to somewhere so...'  
  
'Beautiful.' she said filling the gap.  
  
'Yeah, but it's not just the place. Having you and Lily here with me, it just makes this, better you know.'  
  
'Yeah.' she said with a smile. They were starring at each other, that is until they were interrupted. Some kid had thrown his Frisbee and it had landed on their blanket.  
  
'Excuse me mister, can I have my Frisbee back please?' asked the little kid, who could have been no older than five or six.  
  
'Sure, here you go.' said Cordelia as she handed the Frisbee back to the boy.  
  
'Thank you.' he said as he turned and ran back to his dad, who gave them a wave.  
  
'So, where were we?' she asked.  
  
Angel, suddenly aware of what was about to happen between them, had the Frisbee not interrupted them, changed the subject. He really liked Cordelia, but she had just moved in and if he were to let her know that he had feelings for her, she would surely turn him down and find somewhere else to live, and that was something that he didn't want to happen. He wasn't even sure if she had any feelings for him in return. So he decided to play it safe.  
  
'Ah, you were about to......feed Lily.'  
  
After they had finished the picnic, they decided to move on to the petting zoo. They arrived to find children of all ages feeding and petting the animals and decided to join in. They were working their way around and soon came to the donkey enclosure, where they stopped Lily's pram, to tell her all about them.  
  
'Look Lily, that's a donkey, can you say donkey?' Cordelia said smiling down at the baby in the pram. She knew there wouldn't be a reply, but she liked to talk to her as the baby found her voice soothing.  
  
A couple, not that unlike Cordelia and Angel, were standing in front of them carrying a baby. It wasn't until they spoke that the couple became oddly familiar.  
  
'Melinda, this donkey just tried to eat my shirt. Do you have any idea how much it cost, it's an Armani original!'  
  
The voice to Cordelia was eerily familiar. When the couple turned around she looked up at Angel.  
  
'Speaking of asses.' There in front of her stood Derrick with, a woman they assumed to be Melinda.  
  
'Cordelia?' Derrick asked surprised.  
  
At this Angel stood protectively in front of her and Lily, warning the other man off.  
  
'Derrick.' Cordelia said coldly.  
  
'Derrick, who is this?' asked Melinda. Cordelia stepped up.  
  
'I'm his first fiancée, well we didn't even get that far did we? Yeah it's really a funny story, Derrick here was my boyfriend, and he got me pregnant, and I thought he was gonna propose, when in fact he was dumping me for you, just before I went into labour. I think I've covered all of the high points, I didn't leave anything out did I..Derrick?'  
  
'That's impossible, Derrick I and have been together for almost a year.' She said to Cordelia, not believing her story, but by the look on Cordelia's face she was asked to question the truth. 'Derrick, what is she talking about?'  
  
Derrick looked down, trying to find a way to redeem himself.  
  
'We weren't together that long.'  
  
'Well you got her pregnant, and the last time I checked the whole thing usually lasts for about nine months, so unless she was so premature that she's in the record books, I think that your lying.'  
  
'Melinda...' he paused, he had nothing left.  
  
'So how long we're you together, we're you seeing her before you met me?' He nodded.  
  
'Great, so what your saying is, that you were two timing us, as well as impregnating us both?'  
  
Everyone was silent, as the tension was still thick in the air. Angel decided that he didn't want Derrick anywhere near them and wanted to wrap up the reunion from hell as quickly as possible. Also the look on Cordelia's face told him that she wanted to be anywhere but here with Derrick.  
  
'As fun as this recrimination was, we've got the rest of the afternoon left to look around, so do us a favour and just stay away. Come on Cordelia.' Having said that, they left the donkey enclosure and headed out of the petting zoo.  
  
'Thanks.' She said.  
  
'No problem, are you okay?' he asked worriedly.  
  
'I'm fine..it's just..I was finally getting my life back on track, and I was having fun today, then he has to go and spoil it, by just being here.'  
  
'Hey,' he said hugging her close to him. 'He's not a part of your life anymore, you don't have to see him ever again, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' She said sniffling a little and brightening to a smile when he looked at her.  
  
'Come on, there's still loads of fun stuff to do today, and who knows, maybe more tomorrow.'  
  
She looked at him, trying to work out what he had meant by that.  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
*******************************************  
  
I know Melinda got angrier with Derrick than Cordelia did, but that's how she's written in this story.  
  
AN: Okay, what did everyone think? Feedback, please, you guys are great! 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Again, sorry for the delay folks, it's just I had a hard time writing the last chapter and it kinda put me off wanting to write anymore. But fear not, here is the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews, keep em coming!  
  
Chapter 14  
They had left the zoo just before closing time, Lily was starting to get tired and the reunion from hell hadn't helped matters either. Deciding, due to the nice weather, that they would have a barbeque, they went to the store to pick up some bits and pieces. They called Lindsey inviting him, Anne and the twins over to join them, and decided to meet back at Angel's in a couple of hours.  
  
In the store, Angel was pushing a trolley, as Cordelia pulled items off the shelves with one hand, depositing them into the trolley, Lily in her other arm.  
  
'So what else do we need?' she asked.  
  
'Um.. drinks I don't think we have much back at home.' Rounding a corner to another isle, Angel reached for a bottle of Coke. At the same time another hand reached for the same bottle.  
  
'Oh sorry.' He replied and was shocked to see the woman standing in front of him.  
  
'Angel?' she asked.  
  
'Hey Isabelle.'  
  
'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Just, you know shopping.' He replied feeling quiet awkward, it probably had something to do with the fact that the last time he saw her, was when he left her in the restaurant to pay for the meal and ended up taking Cordelia to hospital. He had completely forgotten about her, although he was going to, at the end of the date, suggest seeing other people.  
  
'Wow, it looks like your going to feed an army.'  
  
'Um, I'm having a barbeque with some friends.'  
  
'Hey Angel do you know where the ...' Cordelia stopped when she saw him and Isabelle together.  
  
'Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.' She said feeling a little hurt. There he was talking to some beautiful woman, and here she was dressed in pedal pushers and a spaghetti top with her hair in a loose ponytail, with baby food down her top. She felt almost invisible, or was that just wishful thinking. She looked to Lily in her arms for support.  
  
'Who's your friend?' Isabelle asked, Cordelia almost twinged at the way she had pronounced the word 'Friend'.  
  
Angel just stood there, not knowing what to say, obviously he has no feelings for me otherwise he would have said...something at least, instead of just standing there, Cordelia thought. Maybe this is his girlfriend who he has neglected to tell me about and suddenly, he feels guilty about spending time with me. Maybe she thinks there's something going on between us, and he's just trying to dig himself out of a very deep hole. Maybe.  
  
Too many possibilities ran through her mind all at once. She had to say something, who knew how long they had been standing here in silence. Deciding to help him out, she spoke up.  
  
'I'm Cordelia.' She said extending her hand to the woman.  
  
'Isabelle.' She said removing her hand, which was, by now covered in some kind of sticky substance.  
  
Cordelia looked down at her hand and wiped in on her top.  
  
'Sorry, must be from lunch.' She said as she glanced down at Lily to check she wasn't covered in any food.  
  
Isabelle gave Cordelia what looked to be a smile, which lasted all of two seconds when she returned her attention to Angel.  
  
'I would love to come to the barbeque.' She said.  
  
Cordelia's suspicions where right. He had invited her over to the barbeque, great, Lindsey and Anne, Angel and Isabelle and fifth wheel Cordelia, could today's events in anyway become magnified? She decided not to dwell on it, she had Lily, and if Angel didn't feel anything for her, then she could hide her feelings, even if it meant lying to herself. Deciding to swallow the hurtful rejection in the pit of her stomach, she smiled and excused herself to finish the rest of the shopping, giving Angel and Isabelle some alone time.  
  
Angel soon came around from his trance; he had spent the last few minutes thinking about Cordelia. He had been talking to Isabelle, trying to make a quick get away and then Cordelia arrived, by this point he was worried.  
  
Okay Cordelia saw me talking to Isabelle, what if she thinks she's my girlfriend, and that was one tiny detail I forgot to bestow upon her. What if she thinks that I have feelings for Isabelle, and that I'm just standing here trying to make up some excuse to get her to leave so I can be with Isabelle. What if.  
  
So many scenarios where hitting Angel at once. He needed to say something. But Cordelia beat him to the chase. She introduced herself, made her excuses and left. Isabelle's voice broke through his subconscious.  
  
'So why don't I get a lift back with you, that way I can have a few drinks.' Absent-mindedly Angel nodded.  
  
'Sure.' And went in search of Cordelia, Isabelle dragging behind.  
  
After searching the store he made his way out to the car park where he found Lily in her car seat and Cordelia placing the shopping bags in the boot.  
  
'Here, let me help.' He said reaching for a bag.  
  
'It's fine, I'm done.' She said placing the last bag in the boot and returning the trolley.  
  
She walked back to car, ready to climb in the passenger seat, when she found that it had already been occupied by Isabelle.  
  
Ignoring Cordelia, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Cordelia walked to the other side and climbed in the back with Lily. Angel shut the door and headed for home.  
  
Oh boy, tonight was gonna be fun.  
  
****************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think, love it hate it, let me know. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss, David and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Once again, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has sent feedback, you guys are the best! Sorry it took so long to update, but I will try to have the next chapter up, sooner rather than later. Read and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When they arrived home, Cordelia took Lily straight upstairs, trying to get away from Angel and Isabelle as quickly as possible. That left Angel to carry all the shopping in by himself, meanwhile Isabelle made herself at home in the lounge. After a couple of trips to and from the car he was unpacked and made a start at lighting the barbeque.  
  
The doorbell rang as Cordelia came down the stairs; she was about to answer it when Isabelle beat her to it. Like a lot of other things that have been happening today, she thought to herself.  
  
She flung the door open and starred at the family before her.  
  
'Can I help you?' she asked, as if she owned the place and someone had trespassed on private property. Cordelia pushed her way through.  
  
'Hey guys come on in.'  
  
'Thanks, hey I didn't know you guys had a maid.' Lindsey said looking at Isabelle then to Cordelia, she had to suppress the laugh that was making its way through her body.  
  
The look on Isabelle's face was priceless. However she soon got over it and was back to her old self.  
  
She laughed, thinking it was a joke and turned to Lindsey and Anne.  
  
'You must be friends of Angel; he told me you were joining us. He's outside, why don't you join us, I'm sure Carroll here can take care of things in the kitchen, follow me.'  
  
Anne and Lindsey turned to Cordelia, whom in turn looked set to do some damage.  
  
'Why don't you go join Angel outside honey, I'll help Cordelia.' Anne said as they put the kids down.  
  
'Sure, we'll go do the manly bonding thing, cook food with fire like the cavemen.' He said planting a kiss on her cheek.  
  
'Have fun.' She called after him.  
  
Isabelle stood there for a moment and decided that she would go out and see Angel. More like hang off him like a monkey on a climbing frame, Cordelia thought.  
  
She and Anne made their way into the kitchen and started unpacking the bags.  
  
'So, who's that?' Anne asked, pointing over her shoulder, at the departing Isabelle.  
  
'Isabelle, that's about all I know. Oh yeah apart from the fact that her and Angel dated, but dated in the sense of the present tense, at least that's what I picked up on the ride back here, that and did you know that if you stare hard enough at the lines on the road, along with the motion of the car, your very likely to throw up?'  
  
'Tried to drown her out huh?'  
  
'Tried, wasn't completely successful however.' She said giving a deep sigh as she started chopping the vegetables for the salad.  
  
'So what did Angel have to say about all this?'  
  
'Angel, say something? You are kidding right? He's hardly said anything since we left the store, although that could be partly Isabelle's fault, does she not need air to breathe?'  
  
'I take it, she likes her presence to be known.'  
  
'Did you see her answering the door, she thinks she owns the place.'  
  
'Well Lindsey kinda put her in her place didn't he.'  
  
'Did you see the look on her face, I wish I had a camera.' She said as the pair giggled between themselves.  
Meanwhile outside in the garden, Angel had fired up the barbeque and he and Lindsey sat at the large wooden table, designed for such occasions, chatting about how things were going.  
  
Lindsey turned to Angel.  
  
'So man, what's the deal with this other woman?'  
  
'Isabelle?'  
  
'Yeah, I thought things were going well for you and Cordelia.'  
  
'There is no me and Cordelia, also I didn't invite Isabelle, she kinda invited herself.'  
  
'Well how did that happen?'  
  
'Well, we just dropped by the store on the way home from the zoo. We needed to get some things for the barbeque, when I ran into Isabelle. She started talking as usual and some how she managed to get an invitation don't ask me how. I was thinking of Cordelia.'  
  
'So you were thinking of Cordelia when you invited Isabelle?'  
  
'Yes, no, yes I... Cordelia saw Isabelle and me together, then she made up some excuse and left. And Isabelle just carried on talking and I couldn't get away to tell Cordelia that it was all a big mistake.'  
  
'So let me get this straight. You and Cordelia went to the Zoo, had a great time, went to the store where you saw Isabelle, who in turn invited herself to the barbeque, who Cordelia thinks your seeing, when in fact you aren't, both Isabelle and Cordelia get the wrong end of the stick and you and Cordelia don't talk?' he said taking a deep breath at the end.  
  
'That pretty much sums up my day, that and of course the reunion from hell.'  
  
'Anyone I know?'  
  
'Just an old friend of Cordelia's, I believe you've met him, Derrick.'  
  
'How'd that go?'  
  
'Not so good.'  
  
'But Cordelia's fine now?'  
  
'Yeah, we talked. I think she'll get over it, she stood up to him.'  
  
'Good to hear.' Pausing Lindsey looked over at his friend. 'So the next question becomes, who do you wanna be with?'  
  
Angel looked off into the distance.  
  
'Isabelle.' He replied.  
  
'What, are you kidding that...' he stopped mid sentence, as Angel gave him a not so subtle whack on the arm. He turned to see Isabelle approaching; she stopped in front of them.  
  
'What is he kidding about?' she asked, worming her way into the conversation.  
  
'That, ah the hotel won't pay for itself.' Lindsey said, covering his ass.  
  
'I'm sure it will do fine.' She answered.  
  
Phew that was a close one he thought.  
  
'Well, I'd better go see how Anne and Cordelia are doing.' Lindsey said making his excuses. He stood up to leave, 'Hey don't forget what we talked about.' Angel nodded in understanding.  
  
'That was odd.' Isabelle said when Lindsey had left.  
  
'Just work stuff.' He replied. She took a seat.  
  
'So let's talk about you and me.' Isabelle started. Boy did Angel know how to pick them.  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN: Okay what did everyone think? Feedback, please. There will be another chapter to this part of the story; I just thought it easier to break it up into two chapters.  
  
Also, where it changes from Cordy and Anne in the kitchen, to Angel and Lindsey outside in the garden, it should be a new paragraph, but I've tried everything, and it just won't let me put one there, sorry - cookie_dough. 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss and David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any other chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Okay everyone, here's the second instalment of the barbeque scene! Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Cordelia and Anne were busy in the kitchen when Lindsey joined them. After making his excuses with Angel he decided to check on the two women.  
  
'How are things going in here?' he asked.  
  
'Fine.' Cordelia replied, however the way she had slammed the fridge door shut behind her, said otherwise.  
  
Anne turned to Lindsey and whispered.  
  
'She isn't a fan of Isabelle.'  
  
'That makes two of us.' He replied.  
  
'Thank you.' Cordelia said throwing her arms up in the air. 'I knew there was something not right about her, what do you think it is. Maybe she killed someone; maybe she's a fugitive on the run, who hides out at supermarkets to prey on poor unsuspecting fools to invite her around for a free meal, or maybe...' She stopped, judging by the looks on their faces, she had rambled on a tad longer than she had anticipated.  
  
'I've had way too much time to think about this.' she said lowering her head.  
  
'I don't think it's anything that serious.' Anne replied.  
  
'It's just I don't think she's right for him. Angel deserves better.' Was Lindsey's reply.  
  
'So were is the lady of the house then?' Cordelia asked, mimicking a curtsy.  
  
'I left her with Angel.'  
  
'You left Princess 'gee lets talk about me for a minute' alone with Angel. There's no telling what she might drive him to.' With that, she forgot her earlier anger towards Angel and set out to save him.  
  
Anne turned to Lindsey.  
  
'I wish the two of them would just talk it out, it's obvious that Cordelia has feeling for Angel.'  
  
'They're as bad as each other. Does Cordelia know that Angel didn't invite Isabelle?'  
  
'Not that I know of, but then I didn't know either, what did he say?'  
  
'That Isabelle invited herself, and that he was having a great time with Cordelia.'  
  
'Maybe they just need someone to give them a nudge in the right direction.' Anne smiled.  
  
Lindsey grinned. 'What did you have in mind?'  
  
***************************  
  
Outside Isabelle had just finished telling Angel about what she had been up to since their last date. The date that had ended with a new friendship between him and Cordelia. He had been sitting there for the past ten minutes contemplating how to tell Isabelle that it was over between them, yet nothing sprung to mind. He decided the best approach was to get straight to the point, no hanging around. Like ripping off a band-aid, there would be pain at first, yet not as bad as if you were to take your time. Yes honesty would be the best policy. He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of her laughter. As he hadn't really been listening he joined in.  
  
That was when he saw Cordelia, with a not too happy expression on her face.  
  
'Carroll.' Isabelle said, straightening herself out.  
  
'Yes Isabelle?' she asked, getting that little bit closer to causing some real damage. Yet not wanting to give Isabelle the upper hand.  
  
'I'd love a refill.' She said holding up her glass.  
  
Gritting her teeth. 'Another scotch on the rocks was it?'  
  
'That's right, and don't skimp on the scotch this time.'  
  
'Her name's Cordelia.' Angel said from his seat. He was starring at the tabletop.  
  
'I'm sorry Angel, what was that?' she asked.  
  
He said it a little louder this time.  
  
'I said her name is Cordelia.' This time he looked up at Isabelle. She looked slightly startled.  
  
'Okay.' She said nodding.  
  
Cordelia walked back to the kitchen with a small grin on her face. Maybe he does know how to say something, she thought to herself.  
  
***************************************  
  
When Cordelia had returned with Isabelle's drink, she brought the food out so Angel could start cooking. Lindsey joined him, while Isabelle sat at the table knocking back her scotch. Anne and Cordelia, after laying the table sat in the sun chairs chatting away, while the children were taking a nap.  
  
It was time to put this plan into action.  
  
Angel stood at the barbeque, turning the food. Lindsey came up beside him, bringing two chairs, they sat.  
  
'So, how did the talk with Isabelle go?'  
  
'It kinda...didn't.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'I tried to tell her, I was about to when Cordelia showed up.'  
  
'And what, you couldn't tell Isabelle with Cordelia there?'  
  
'It's not as easy as that.'  
  
'Why not? Make it easy.' Lindsey said, the conversation was starting to get to Angel.  
  
'Because..' Angel said.  
  
'Because, what kind of excuse is that.'  
  
'Because!...' he paused 'Because, if I end it with Isabelle then I have no excuses.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, that I have feelings for Cordelia okay. And it was all I could do not to act on those feelings. But now Isabelle shows up and I have an excuse. Something that I can tell myself, to stop me from pushing Cordelia away, because if I do tell her how I feel, she's not going to want to be anywhere near me.'  
  
Bingo, we have a winner here; Lindsey thought to himself. We have officially past phase one. He turned to face Anne across the garden, giving her the thumbs up.  
  
***************************************  
  
'What was that all about?' Cordelia asked, spotting Lindsey across the garden.  
  
'Oh, nothing, where were we?' she asked.  
  
'Isabelle.' She said, practically spiting the name from her mouth, as though it had a bad taste to it.  
  
'Right, why do you think you dislike her so much.'  
  
'Hey it's not just me; she has a tendency to get up everyone's nose. Everyone of course, apart from Angel.'  
  
'What makes you say that. I thought you said he stood up for you.'  
  
'Well yeah..well not really, he just told her that my name was Cordelia and not Carroll.'  
  
'But he was a little angry at her for treating you like a maid.'  
  
'I guess...' She said looking down at her glass of water.  
  
'And have you actually seen them getting along together?'  
  
'They were laughing when I came out to see him..but he didn't look too happy, the smile didn't make it's way into his eyes.' Anne nodded; the conversation was heading in the right direction.  
  
'I'm just amazed at how calm you are. If Isabelle was treating me the same way, as she was you, I don't know how I would have handled it.'  
  
'It's not that bad.' She said avoiding any eye contact.  
  
'No really, how do you do it?'  
  
'I just think about Angel. If he wants to be with Isabelle there's not much I can do about it. I don't want to seem ungrateful, he's done so much for me and I care about him, I want him to be happy.'  
  
'But what about you, don't you deserve to be happy?'  
  
'Angel doesn't want to be with me. If I told him how I feel, he wouldn't speak to me again, let alone let me stay, this way I can still be with him for awhile, even if I'm not actually with him.'  
  
There it is, Anne thought to herself. Glancing over to Lindsey she smiled. Phase one is complete.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Dinner had past without too much bloodshed. Cordelia still ignored Isabelle as best she could, and it appeared as if Angel was trying to accomplish the same thing. Isabelle, as usual had done the full brunt of the talking. Stopping every now and then to knock back her scotch, apparently she didn't need to breathe while she talked. And eating didn't get in the way either; she ate so quickly that everyone else was half way through theirs, which left her to fill the silence.  
  
Once they were finished they made their way inside. Everyone apart from Angel and Isabelle.  
  
Sitting at the table, he had finally plucked up the courage to tell her they were over. He would just have to deal with his feelings for Cordelia.  
  
'Isabelle, there's something I have to tell you..' She opened her mouth to say something. 'But don't say anything, I've just got to go ahead and say it.'  
  
All was quiet, maybe she had understood.  
  
'Isabelle, I think we should see other people.' He looked at her, for a moment she was still. Then she picked up her glass and downed the rest of the scotch.  
  
********************************************  
  
Inside they had put the dishes in the dishwasher and where sitting in the lounge. Lily was already asleep in her crib and the twins were in their seats.  
  
Isabelle walked in, flowed closely by Angel; he looked to Lindsey and nodded. Lindsey smiled, as he understood that Angel had ended things with Isabelle. Phase two was ready to be set in motion.  
  
'We're gonna watch a movie.' Cordelia said turning from the television to face Angel.  
  
'What are we watching?' he said as he took a seat next to her. Holding the TV guide between them, they searched for something to watch.  
  
Isabelle slumped into a chair, closing her eyes. It was a good thing she wasn't driving home.  
  
Turning the lights down, as the film was about to start, Lindsey turned to Angel.  
  
'Hey man, we're gonna take off, the twins are kinda tired.'  
  
'Okay, thanks for coming along.'  
  
'And don't worry about Isabelle, we'll drop her home.'  
  
Anne and Cordelia spoke.  
  
'Thanks for inviting us, next time you, Angel and Lily can come over to ours.'  
  
Giving Anne a hug, she thanked her and said her goodbyes.  
  
Somehow they managed to get Isabelle in the car, and with directions from Angel, were able to take her home, leaving Angel and Cordelia to complete phase two. Locking the door behind them, Angel returned to his seat on the couch next to Cordelia.  
  
The film started and she gave a yawn. It had been a long day for the both of them.  
  
'I'm sorry.' He said. 'About Isabelle, she had no right to treat you like that.'  
  
'It's okay.' She replied.  
  
'No it isn't, but it doesn't matter anymore, because she won't be coming back.' He said turning to look at her.  
  
'Why's that.' She whispered. They were closer now.  
  
'Because I broke up with her.'  
  
Feeling slightly nervous Cordelia asked her next question, one that her hopes were riding on.  
  
'Why did you break up with her?' She whispered again.  
  
'Because of you.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys what did you think, feedback.please? This chapter was a little longer than I had planned but I think it all worked out; let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss and David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I have used in this chapter or any other chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Okay guys, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm nearing my last few weeks at college, and everything is due in, so I've been a bit busy. Thanks for staying with me on this one! And thank you to everyone who reviewed; I've had over a hundred reviews, so thank you!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Cordelia was having a hard time believing what she had just heard. She sat there, running the sentence over and over again in her mind; those three little words had said it all. Because of you. He had said that right; this wasn't just wishful thinking on her behalf?  
  
Things had gotten kind of quiet since those words had spilled from his lips. Three simple words, and all she could do was stare at his shirt, replaying the moments, imprinting its mark on her memory.  
  
Angel had finally said it, he had been contemplating whether or not the timing was right, but now that things had ended with Isabelle, there were no more excuses. Had he put it off any longer, he was sure that he would have come up with another excuse, and then it would be too late, someone else would take Cordelia away, right from under his nose. Seizing the moment, Angel threw his feelings into the ring, awaiting any response; at least if he told her how he felt, he would have no regrets.  
  
Who knew how much time had past since either of them had uttered a word? Cordelia was determined to get the conversation moving. It was time to take the initiative and carry on the conversation, but what would she say?  
  
'Because...of me?' she asked, making sure he had said what she thought he had said.  
  
Slightly nervous at having to repeat his feelings, without any guarantee, he nodded. 'Because of you.' He said slowly.  
  
Cordelia played with the emotions that swam around in her head. He had said it, 'because of you' but why, why because of me, does he have feelings for me, or did he brake up with her just to keep me happy and off his back about the way he deserves better? Deciding that asking him was better than her brain exploding at the possibilities, she went ahead.  
  
'Why?' he suddenly turned away from her, obviously misreading what she had said. She had to fix this and quick.  
  
'What I mean is .. what made you break up with Isabelle?'  
  
'Well.' He said pausing. 'For one thing, she's not the type of person I want to be with.'  
  
Taking this as her cue, she asked.  
  
'Who is the type of person you want to be with?' she all but whispered.  
  
He gazed into her eyes as he gave it careful consideration.  
  
'Someone who's kind, and caring, who doesn't let people put her down. Someone I can really talk to, someone I can see a future with, someone I love.' He paused. 'What about you, what type of person do you want to be with?'  
  
She knew answer, but was it the right time? Things had been happening so quickly, and if she admitted her feelings towards him now, would he think that she was throwing herself at him? She decided to go for it, after all, Angel had put himself out on a limb, and she would much rather live life without regrets. Plucking up the courage, she tilted her head to one side, a small smile graced her lips, and with a far off look in her eye she detailed her perfect guy.  
  
'Someone I can feel so comfortable with, that no matter what was going on in my life I would be able to talk to them about it, and everything would turn out right. Someone whose kind and caring and loves me for who I am, no questions asked, someone who can be a good dad to Lily. Someone who loves me as much as I love them.' She paused, had she given too much away?  
  
'Wow that sounds like the perfect guy, where are you going to find one of them? He asked, hoping against hope that she felt for him, what he felt for her. However, he wasn't prepared for her reply.  
  
It's now or never, she told herself.  
  
'I think I already have.' She whispered as their eyes met, and their gazes locked.  
  
'Really?' he whispered as they each inched closer together.  
  
'Yeah.' Her heartbeat was quickening and her breathing became deep and heavy.  
  
'So this guy .. do I know him?' he whispered, as they got closer.  
  
'You know him.' She whispered back.  
  
'How well?' he asked, they were closing in on each other.  
  
'Really well.' She whispered, as they closed the gap between them. Closing her eyes, she captured his lips with her own, savouring the sweet taste as the kiss deepened.  
  
Angel closed his eyes as he leaned in; the sweet taste of her lips invaded his senses as they deepened the kiss.  
  
And from that moment on, they knew their lives would never be the same.  
  
******************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, sorry this chapter was shorter but I wanted to get it out there. The next chapter should be longer as I want to wrap everything up, thanks for staying with me, it's nearly finished. Feedback please? Let me know what you think. 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A Twist of Fate  
  
Author: cookie-dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss and David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any other chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever, feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Okay guys, a longer chapter this time. It's nearly the end, thank you to everyone who has sent feedback; it's great to hear what you guys think, thanks for staying with me on this one. Read Review and Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They parted; the need for oxygen soon became more vital. Catching her breath, Cordelia looked over to Angel who was also trying to suck in the much needed air supply. Looking a little embarrassed about the sudden outburst they both spoke.  
  
'We need to talk.' They said in unison.  
  
'You first.' Cordelia replied.  
  
Taking a deep breath he asked. 'What does this mean?'  
  
'I don't know ... what do you want it to mean?'  
  
Angel paused as he thought about his reply.  
  
'Cordelia, we haven't know each other for very long, but when I saw you and how happy you were when Lily was born, I was just so thankful that I had the chance to be a part of that. I just ... I just fell in love with you.'  
  
Cordelia's eyes were starting to sparkle, whether it was from the unshed tears of joy, or her overwhelming happiness she didn't know, possibly a mixture of both. She cleared her throat as she began to speak.  
  
'As long as we're being honest. I thought that after Lily was born that would be it. Just the two of us, on our own, and then you came along and changed all that, and everything began to make sense. We had a home, friends, even a family. And that morning when I came downstairs and found you singing to Lily... I fell in love with you all over again.'  
  
They sat still for a moment, as what the other had said washed over them and started to sink in. Cordelia thought for a moment then spoke.  
  
'So, now that Isabelle is out of the picture..' Angel cut her sentence short.  
  
'She was never in it. I didn't get the chance to tell you before but .. There was never anything between me and Isabelle, we only went on a couple of dates and I was going to suggest we see other people when I met you, that night at the restaurant. I hadn't seen her since I met you.'  
  
She nodded; as a smile worked it's way across her face.  
  
'So, your picture is free?' she questioned seductively.  
  
'Well it was.' he replied in the same tone.  
  
'Really? So who is in the picture now?'  
  
'I'll show you.' He whispered, as he leaned in and they kissed.  
  
Lily's cry echoed throughout the room, causing Cordelia to brake away from the kiss. Resting her forehead against Angel's she sighed.  
  
'Must be food time.' She said as she got up. Angel stood and took a hold of her hand as they made their way upstairs to Lily.  
  
After Lily was fed and changed, they quietly closed the door behind them.  
  
'So ... ' Cordelia asked. 'Does this make us a couple now?' Angel encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
'I think so.' He whispered as they kissed again. Unable to stop, they made their way to Angel's room, kicking the door shut behind them.  
  
Cordelia awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around there was no sign of Angel. And then she heard the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. Sinking into the comfort of the bed she smiled, it was just as she had imagined it the other morning, the one she loved cooking her breakfast. He was making his way up the stairs now, and peeking around the door, he stood carrying a tray wearing only his boxers.  
  
'Morning.' He smiled.  
  
'Morning.' She replied, still smiling.  
  
He placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand and climbed back into bed, encircling her in his arms.  
  
'I love you.' He whispered into her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
'I love you.' She said, turning so she was facing him, she kissed him. They parted still smiling.  
  
'Lily's still asleep, I checked on her already.'  
  
'Thank you.' She paused. 'Now what did you bring for breakfast?'  
  
'Is that all you're interested in, food?' he asked, a mocked hurt look on his face.  
  
'I don't know.' She said trying not to laugh, and that's when the tickle fight began.  
  
'Angel! .. Angel!' She couldn't stop laughing.  
  
'Is that all you're interested in, food?' he asked again, he too was laughing.  
  
'No, you ... I'm interested in you too.' She laughed, and he stopped tickling.  
  
Seeing this as her chance for revenge, she pounced on him and started to tickle him back.  
  
'Cordelia .. Cordy ... don't tickle.' He said between giggles.  
  
She stopped when she heard his pet name for her.  
  
'You haven't called me that before. I like it.'  
  
'Well then, Cordy, I guess I'll have to use it more often.'  
  
'Don't think that gets you off the hook Mr.' She said as they both rolled across the bed as they tickled each other silly.  
  
The majority of the day was spent kissing and smiling, both were so happy that they were walking around with permanent grins on their faces. They had managed to part long enough to take care of Lily and phone Lindsey, inviting him, Anne and the twins over for dinner, leaving their newfound relationship a surprise until dinner.  
  
They started to get ready, Lindsey and family would be arriving soon and they had to make a start on dinner. Angel got to work in the kitchen, while Cordelia got changed.  
  
'Which one do you think?' she asked, holding up two summer dresses for Lily to see.  
  
Lily just lay there, moving her arms as she made baby noses.  
  
'The red? Good choice.' She pulled the dress over her head and straightened it out. Walking over to Lily's crib, she leaned over and picked the baby up.  
  
'Everything is going to work out fine, mommy and Angel are in love.' She paused. 'I guess that means you have a ...'  
  
'Father.' Angel said as he slowly entered the room.  
  
Cordelia nodded.  
  
'I'm a father.' He said as he really thought about it.  
  
'That is .. If you want to be.' She replied.  
  
He smiled at her and enveloped her and Lily in a hug. This was his family, he had a family.  
  
The doorbell rang and they made their way downstairs. Opening the door, they let Lindsey and family in, chatting as they made their way into the living room. Angel had set up the playpen, and Anne put the twins, Emma and Joshua in, as Cordelia placed Lily in her bassinette.  
  
Making their way into the kitchen, Cordelia handed out drinks. Once she was finished, Angel turned to her.  
  
'Shall we tell them now?' he whispered.  
  
'Yeah, go ahead.'  
  
Clearing his throat, he turned to his friends.  
  
'Ah, we invited you over for dinner tonight, because.' He turned to Cordelia. 'We have some news.' He looked back to Lindsey and Anne.  
  
Lindsey and Anne looked from Angel and Cordelia, to each other and then back to the pair before them. Had their little plan worked?  
  
'Cordelia and I .. We're in love, we're a couple.'  
  
'That's fantastic, congratulations.' They said as they hugged each other.  
  
'When did this happen?' Anne asked.  
  
'Last night, after you guys left, we talked.' Cordelia spoke up.  
  
'Well it took you long enough.' Lindsey said. They all laughed as they raised their glasses in a toast.  
  
'To Angel and Cordelia.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
AN: Okay guys, what did you think feedback, please. That's just about it, there's only the epilogue left to go, it's kinda short but sweet, I hope you'll all enjoy it. Keep an eye out; I'll post it soon. 


	19. Epilogue

Title: A Twist Of Fate  
  
Author: cookie_dough  
  
Email: angeliccordy@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Spoilers: None, AU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: Just ask, I'll probably say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show, they belong to Joss and David, and anyone else I've forgotten to mention, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries, so here goes, completely AU, what if Angel and Cordy were to meet under different circumstances than how they met in Sunnydale?  
  
AN: Okay, this is totally AU, 100%, so any characters that I've used in this chapter or any other chapter, that are on the show, have a completely different history in my story, just so there's no confusion. As ever feedback is loved.  
  
AN2: Well this is it guys, the epilogue, the finale. It's short but sweet. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much; I had no idea that this story would be so popular with you guys. Also a big thank you to Aset, who said I should post this in the first place. I had no idea that it would be as long as it has been, so for the final time, Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Cordelia sat in the nursery rocking chair, a photo album on her lap. She smiled at the pictures before her, reliving the memories.  
  
It was a sunny day in June. She and Angel were standing outside of the church on their wedding day, their arms linked. To Angel's right stood Lindsey, little Joshua stood in front, all three wore matching suits. To Angel's left, stood Cordelia, his wife in a cascading cream gown, that fitted her perfectly. To her left stood Anne her maid of honour, and in front of her stood Lily and Emma, the flower girls, all three wore matching beautiful lavender dresses. And in Cordelia's hands were a bouquet of Lilies that matched the other three smaller bouquets.  
  
Cordelia smiled as she ran her hand over the picture.  
  
'Looking at it again are you?' Angel asked as he looked over her shoulder from behind, at the photo album.  
  
'I can't help it. I'm just so happy that sometimes, I have to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't all a dream. This way I save myself from some pain, that pinching was really starting to hurt.'  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'Where's Lily?' she asked.  
  
'I dropped her over to Lindsey's, she's playing with the twins, Anne said she'd watch her.'  
  
'So I've got you all to myself?' she smiled as he made his way around the chair so he was in front of her.  
  
'Not for long.' He said as he kissed her. Placing his hand on her stomach, their unborn baby kicked.  
  
**********************************************  
  
AN: Well that's it guys, please review and watch this space, I've got a couple of story ideas in the works, for both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Thanks for the reviews, see ya later!  
  
cookie_dough 


End file.
